No Apologies Needed
by Royal Detective
Summary: As Cedric, Calista and Sofia are walking home the girls think they owe Cedric an apology for letting his special day with Merlin go bad but the sorcerer doesn't think so. Maybe some words of encouragement from him might boost the girls' spirits about this day! Please Read and Review!
_**A/N:**_ After watching Gone with the Wand I couldn't help but want to write this sequel. What can I say? I just adored the Uncle "Cedy" and Niece moment! SO ADORABLE! Please Read and Review.

 _ **Sofia the First: No Apologies Needed**_

All was silent as the trio countinued their walk home. A lot of excitement had taken place today and the quiet group couldn't help but keep thinking about the day's events. Some ponderings were on guilt and others were overwelmed.

The sun was about to set, it was a good thing they were almost home. Before any of them knew it the youngest of the group stopped and sighed "Uncle Cedy."Cedric and Sofia stopped in their tracks and turned their attention to Calista.

She had to say it now, she had apologize to her uncle. Calista wished she didn't cause trouble whereever she went. It may be true that she was a child and was still learning on how to behave but that didn't excuse her from today's actions! The trouble she had caused today were far beyond than what she could remeber doing.

"What's wrong Calista?" Cedric asked as he observed her sad expression. What had to be on the girl's mind now?

"I don't blame you if you don't want to have me over anymore. I caused a lot of trouble today, it's because of me you were captured by the Centaur when in reality I was supose to be in your place." Calista took the hat Merlin had given her off. "You did eveything to protect me, You don't dserve a niece that gives you such trouble."

As Calista coubntinued to look a the hat Cedric looked toward Sofia who looking sad herself. What was with these girls? "And what is wrong with you princess?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sofia looked up at her mentor. "I ...uh...I was going to apologize too. I was hoping you would have a special day with Merlin but it looks like Calista and I owe you another special day." She then gave her mentor a smile that couldn't fool him.

"Nice try, but that fake smile of yours won't show me your okay." He said smirking. The brunette girl laughed a bit and shrugged, so much for folling him.

With that said the sorcerer began to think of what to say to these sad girls. They didn't have to apologize for anything. If it wasn't for Sofia he wouldn't have been able to meet his hero but as for Calista Cedric didn't know what to say. She was putting herself down. He wondered if she had inherited his negativeness. He couldn't alow his niece to start acting like that!

"There is no need to apologize you two. Things just happen for a reason." An idea came to his mind on how cheer the girls up. He smirked and shrugged "Besides when you hang out with Sofia you'll never know what adventure might follow her."

Sofia laughed "You think I'm a magnet that atracts trouble?" Calista giggled at her uncle's atatement.

"You never know, that might be the reason you always keep getting me in trouble." Cedric said winking.

Sofia rolled her eyes good-naturedly and said. "If I do get you in trouble I always get you out of it!" Both sorcerer and apprentice laughed then turned back to Calista.

Deciding to get back to the subject Calista was talking about the man cleared his throat, took one of his niece's small hands in his and the trio continued walking home. "As I was saying you don't need to apologize, I had fun. No one is perfect at behaving all the time. Besides you wouldn't believe what kind of trouble I got into when I was kid."

"What did you do Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Well, I always hated it when my sister stole my stuff so I tried to get back at her." Cedric smirked when he heard Sofia gasp.

"Mr. Cedric,you tried to get revenge!"

Cedric grinned and asnswered" Yes, yes, I know that was bad but I was a kid then. I know better now."

"So what happpened Uncle Cedy?" Calista asked "Did you really take something from mommy's room?"

"Well, I did take something but I didn't get away with it long. While she was with one of her friends I snuck into her room and took her favorite doll. I knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without it. Later that night as we were all getting ready for bed I heard your mother scream so loud that it woke the whole village. Man, did your mother scream, I thought I would go deaf!" Cedric cringed at the memory of her of Cordelia's sqeal.

After pulling his finger out of an ear Sofia asked "What happend next?"

"Mum and dad ran to her room. I could hear her baballing about the doll. so after dad had assured our neighbors at the door that everything was alright I started to feel bad. I then confessed at stealing the doll and gave it back to her. After being grounded for a week I never did take anything out of Cordelia's room again."

"Wow, I'm sure glad you learned your lesson Mr. Cedric." Sofia said.

"Yes well, I may have learned that lesson but that didn't take my hatred of her away neither did it stop her from stealing my stuff."

"You don't hate mommy Uncle Cedy! You just hate that she stole your stuff." Calista said as she grinned.

Cedric was glad the story was lightening up Calista's mood. "Anyway, like I said before no one is perfect at behaving. So you don't need to aplogize, I like having you over. No other girl could ever replace you as my niece. Not Princess Amber, Princess Sofia or any other girl in Echancia. You've learned not to take stuff and promised to never do it again. That's a lesson every child has to learn."

"So you still love me?" Calista asked, her frown fading.

"Of course, Uncle Cedy is proud of your accomplishment today. If it wasn't for you I would still be Morgana's prisoner."

Calista smiled and jumped into Cedric's arms, almost knocking him to the ground."I love you Uncle Cedy!"

Cedric smiled "Uncle Cedy loves you too."

As Sofia watched the sweet moment the girl turned took in front of her and realized they were finally back at the Castle with a patient Cordelia waiting for them. "Hey guys, look who's waiting for us."

Calista turnd around to find her mother waiting for her. "Mommy!" The girl jumped out of her uncle's arms and raced to her mother.

The woman hugged her daughter "Were you a good girl for Uncle Cedric Calista?" Calista frowned and was about to answer until Sofia interuptted her.

"Calista wa a good girl Miss Cordelia, we had a fun time," Sofia smiled and looked at Cedric who only stood there.

"Atually mommy, I wasn't a good girl." Calista said looking to the ground. She knew she had to tell the truth. The girl ran to Cedric and hugged his legs. " But Uncle Cedy and Sofia made me learn my lesson mommy. For now on, I won't take anything again!"

Cordelia smiled "I'm glad you had a fun time dear." She then turned to her brother and the princess. "Thank you for watching Calista today. I can tell she had a fun time."

"Yes well, next time lets make sure-"

"Say goodbye to Uncle Cedric and Princess Sofia Calista. Your father wants me to make him dinner in a few minutes."Cedric frowned, why did his sister have ears? She was never using them!

Calista hugged Sofia then ran to Cedric "Godbye Uncle Cedy. I hope to see you and Sofia again soon."

After Cordelia and Calistta had used their wands to disapear Cedric returned back to his frowning self a mumbled words Sofia couldn't here.

"Mr. Cedric, I have a question." Sofia said as they walked up the steps of the Catlse.

""Oh, what may that be?"

"Calista has called you 'Uncle Cedy' all day and you didn't correct her. You even used the name yourself. Why is that?" She grinned.

"Because, unlike you and Greylock you have pronounced my name wrong. Mummy and Calista don't." Cedric said as they stopped at the door.

"I only did that for a year but I eventually got it right."

"Yes, while this may be true what's the piont in the question?" Cedric asked as he crossed his arms.

"Can I call you Cedy?" Sofia asked with a grin

"No, you may not."

"Why not?"

"Don'tr start princess, it's been a long day. So I'm going to bed early."

Sofia grinned and said " But the sun's stil out, you're just avoiding the question."

Cedric turned to face her, bent down then crossed his eyes. "I'm not avoiding the question. I'm just a tired."

"You're not tired. You're just being grumpy again. Maybe, I should bring Calista back, she did make you happy or maybe I should invite her to live with us so that can make you smile agai." Sofia's grin began to get bigger at the idea. "I'll go get her right now." Sofia ran down the hall having a shocked sorcerer race after her.

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this, I tried to get Cordelia's personality as best as I could. Please Review!


End file.
